


Day 24: Traffic

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 24, Fluff, Fluffy, HiJack March Madness 2016, Hiccup is adorable, Love, M/M, hiiiiii, madness16 day 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack growled in frustration and banged his head against the steering wheel. C’mon, he was in a bad mood already, he didn’t need a bloody traffic jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but fluffy!! :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Great.

Just perfect.

Why the hell not.

Jack growled in frustration and banged his head against the steering wheel. C’mon, he was in a bad mood already, _he didn’t need a bloody traffic jam_. He cursed whatever caused this, hands gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He huffed and sat back, parking his car since this isn’t gonna move for a quite a while and leaned back with his arms crossed.

A small noise made Jack turn his head, staring at his asleep boyfriend who curled into the seat like a cat. Jack couldn’t stop the smile from pulling at his lips, eyes softening at the adoring sight. He reached out with one hand and ran his fingers through auburn locks then grazing his knuckles softly on freckled cheeks. Hiccup scrunched his nose slightly, pushing into the contact.

Giving in, Jack leant across the console so that he could kiss those lips and felt eyelashes tickle his cheeks. He pulled back and nuzzled the sleeping teen’s head. Hiccup remained blissfully asleep, yesterday wearing him out. Jack _really_  wanted to bring Hiccup into his arms and just cuddle him close. Well, that would have to wait until they got home. Which will take a   _bloody_   _long time_.

Jack scowled again at the thought before shaking his head, sitting back into his own seat and stared at his boyfriend. He could do this all day and never be bored. Whenever he stared at him, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Hiccup was _his_ boyfriend. He was damn lucky to be able to call this adorable and perfect boy _his_. 


End file.
